This invention generally relates to a portable game machine and, more particularly, to a portable game machine that is configured to accept a cartridge having a selectively driven vibration source.
Over the years, portable (or hand-held) game machines have been (and continue to be) very popular. Typically, these portable game machines include a hand-held game machine housing a processing unit and associated hardware for running a game program, and include a display for displaying images of the game. The game program itself is typically contained in a game program memory such as, for example, a semiconductor memory (e.g., ROM, EPROM, etc.) that is part of a removable cartridge. By storing the game program in a removable cartridge, the user can conveniently and easily change the game being played by simply exchanging one cartridge with another, different cartridge containing a different game. An example of a portable game machine is the xe2x80x9cGame Boy(copyright)xe2x80x9d product available from Nintendo of America, Inc.
Various improvements have been and continue to be made to portable game machines. One such improvement provides for the color display of video game images. A portable game machine providing such a color display is described in application Ser. No. 09/321,201 filed on May 27, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety. However, in addition to improvements to the audio and visual aspects of portable game machines described in the ""201 application and elsewhere, it nonetheless remains desirable to provide new features that enhance a player""s game playing experience.
This application describes an arrangement for enhancing a player""s gaming experience by providing physical sensations during game play. This physical sensation is preferably provided by vibrating the entire housing of the portable game machine. Since the player holds the housing of the portable game machine during game play, the vibrations of the housing create physical sensations that are felt by the player. The timing and strength of the vibrations are preferably coordinated/synchronized with the action of the video game being played. Thus, for example, in a pinball-type video game, vibrations may be generated when the video pinball contacts a bumper or flipper, thereby simulating the sensation that one would experience when playing an actual pinball game. In a race car video game, vibrations may be generated that simulate the sensation of holding the steering wheel of a race car during a race. The strength of these vibrations may be varied based on the car""s speed, whether the car is turning, how much the car is turning, etc. Different vibrations may be generated when a car skids or crashes.
The vibrations are preferably provided by a vibration source that is arranged in a cartridge that is removably attachable to the portable game machine. When the cartridge is attached to the game machine, the vibration source is responsive to commands from the processing system of the game machine to generate vibrations that vibrate the housing of the cartridge. Since the cartridge is attached to the game machine, these vibrations are transferred to the housing of the game machine and therefore to the hands of a player holding the game machine.
Thus, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a game cartridge is provided for use with a portable game machine having a processing system to execute a video game program and player controls operable by a user to generate video game control signals. The game cartridge includes a housing, a game memory for storing a video game program executable by the processing system, and electrical contacts that, in use, electrically connect the game cartridge to the processing system. The game cartridge also includes a vibration source for vibrating the housing and a driving circuit responsive to instructions from the processing system for controlling the vibration source.
The instructions from the processing system include instructions for starting and stopping operation of the vibration source and instructions for changing the strength of vibrations generated by the vibration source. The vibration source may be a motor having an eccentric member attached to a rotating shaft or a motor having an eccentrically mounted armature coil. Other types of vibration sources include, but are not limited to, solenoids.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a portable game machine includes a processing system to execute a video game program and player controls operable by a player to generate video game control signals. A connector of the portable game machine is connected, in use, to a game cartridge including a vibration source. The processing system is configured to generate at least one instruction for controlling the vibration source during execution of a video game program.
Thus, the vibration generating circuitry is controllable in accordance with instructions from the processing system during execution of a video game program. The vibrations generated by the vibration source are transferred to the hands of a player holding the game machine. By coordinating the starting and stopping of the vibration source and the strength of the vibrations with the game activity, a player can experience the game not only by sight and sound, but also by touch.